


Protege

by hanyou_elf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Dean in Hell, Gore, Hell, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyou_elf/pseuds/hanyou_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has his first soul in Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protege

He groans as the humanesque claw wraps itself around his hand. It tightens his lax grip on the new blade he’s acquired and angles his wrist the way it wants it. Trained into obedience, he stands still beneath her while pain assaults him. 

_Heat tears through him: penetrative and painful and on the side of too good. He shifts, adjusting to the familiar phallus shape within him as he prepares to be an extension of his creator._

He arches his head back, looks at the soul granted to him for his first time. A bitch, crying ugly as she pulls against immovable chains. Her hair is a crimson halo around her head, and her green eyes overly large as she begs for mercy. 

_It moves in him, presses its body closer to his and drives the vaguely cock-shaped thing deeper, past the point of teasing pleasure and into the pit of his stomach. He screams, short and sharp, and it moans into his ear._

He lets his hand be held and directed to the bitch’s stomach, flat and clear of stretch marks or musculature. She kept her body nice, attractive. Dean’s first cut is to drag his knife horizontally across her flat stomach, just above her belly button (outie). 

_It shudders in pride. It’s the first mark it ever made on Dean. When they were introduced. It had cut him open and stuck its claw into his gut. It pulls back, and pleasure returns to the sensation within him. The pain eases, though there’s blood dripping down his thighs._

Dean groans in dark pleasure as he shoves a hand into her stomach. He can feel the slick slide of her intestines against his hand. There’s so much blood, it covers his arms up to his elbows, as it slides down her pretty tummy and down over thighs. They could match now.

_It digs rows of teeth into the back of Dean’s neck as he brings his bloodied hand out of the bitch and up to his full lips. Dean knows that it’s disgustingly erotic, that his swallowing of blood will always push it over the edge, filling the pliant apprentice with the molten lava that constitutes its ejaculate._

There are demons chanting around him, the guttural sounds of the pit that he hasn’t bothered to learn yet. They’re in a frenzy and even as he shudders, his body reacting to the stimulus of his dedicated master, he leans forward just enough to lap at her flat stomach. 

_It pets Dean’s stomach proudly. Traces the scarless tissue there, the ridges of muscles that descended his stomach, sloped over his little pooch of extra skin and a little fat. Dean is not the specimen of human perfection that it had thought, but he’s gorgeous nonetheless. It licks at the bite mark on Dean’s neck, lapping at the salty iron, so proud of its protege._

There’s more than one way to break a fragile soul. And with the touch of her bloodied skin to his lips, it’s like the dawning of a new day. He can read her fears and terrors, knows what drives the panic in her throat to escape shrilly. And when it moves in him, eternally turgid and ever changing, Dean knows he’s going to repeat the torment on her.


End file.
